Sonic the Hedgehog fanfic: Nikki the Hedgehog
by TheLaughingarmy
Summary: The Manga series in 1992, "Sonic the Hedgehog" Name Nikki, gained a super power, that transforms him to Sonic the Hedgehog. Gives him ability to run in Sonic boom speed! But at that time, he doesn't know that he IS Sonic when Nikki transforms. Now, 3 years later, the story begins.


**Arthur's Note: Hi! :3 So this is based off the little cute 1992 Manga, Sonic the Hedgehog! I f you look up " Sonic the hedgehog manga 1992 " you should see the manga from youtube and read that first book xD.**

**Have fun and enjoy this fan book ^_^**

**WARNING: nuthin' bad here ^_^**

I lean on the balcony as I watch the clouds move slowly, covering the moon. I start to remember what happened 3 years ago, when I was only 12; so weak to stand up for the girl I was in love with, Eimi, usually taken from Anton. The bully who used to pound me and take Eimi. One day I was on a date with her at a pizza place eating a huge pizza, and Anton and his buddies decided to come by and ruin our date. Again pounds me with his tail, then I landed next to some hair supply jell that my dad used to use for his hair. Sonic Tonic. That stuff at that time was going out of sale, because it was chemically bad for your hair; in fact my dad hated it as well because his hair was losing color fast. Anyways, I remember I was crying because I wanted to be strong; then the stuff from the Sonic Tonic, all 40 or 50 fell on top of me. Drinking all the jell; into my stomach, right in my blood veins, and in my heart! Right after that, it went dark. Or at that time it was, if you ask me now, I remember right after that I transformed into Sonic the Hedgehog and pound those losers to the ground! So then I did, I return to myself; and then everyday, when 'evil' happened, I turn to Sonic without knowing. That actually happened for a month or so, then something dreadful happened. I remember being myself with my little sister, Anita. We was going to the store to get some milk we ran out, thought it was going to be a nice, simple day.

"I can't wait to see Sonic one day like Eimi did!" Anita announced. "I only seen him on t.v. but not in real life" I replied. Anita looked at me with her green eyes. She is a bit of a lighter blue than me, wears a white and black shirt with blue jean shorts, wears classic tennis shoes, she also wear purple big pearl earrings on her ears. "I don't know where you run off when he is here but I, for now on...is going to make sure you see Sonic." She said as she reached to hold my hand. I rolled my eyes as we almost enter the store. Until we heard a voice. "Fello' citizens of Mobius! I, Dr. Eggman! ... Will robotosize...EVERYONE!" Robots, trucks, and Mobians was everywhere. Robots was kidnapping, and throwing them in the vans; and driving away to the Empire. I grabbed my little sister and ran, ran as fast as I can being Nikki. I did not know what to do, so I was going to go find my mom and dad. Because of me running, I transformed to Sonic. My little sister saw this, she gasp at the fact her big brother was Sonic this whole time! "Hey, little girl? Are you alright?" I asked, "YOU WERE SONIC THIS WHOLE TIME?!" She hollered. "What are you talking about?" I questioned. "You are under arrest!" One robot said aloud. "Not when I'm here!" I picked up 'my little sister' and ran, not too fast to hurt her though. I ran to the forest, not going to find 'my mom and dad' but was going to find my little buddy Tails.

Deep in the forest, is where our hideout was. Is where he meets Tails, because Tails, real name Miles Prower, was a orphan. Sonic found him running away from a bunch of bullies on a island, that Sonic was on when he was just running around the world, and Sonic being him, stop those 'bullies' and found out he had no family. Anyways, Tails saw Sonic, smiling at him glowing as much of his red and white sneakers. "Sonic! ... Sonic? Who is this?" I put her back on the ground. "Ew! A giiiirrr-" "Shut it Tails! We have a crisis! Eggman is Robotosizing everyone! And we have to make up a plan fast!" "Nikki?" 'my little sister' pleaded. "My name is not Nikki!" I proclaimed, "Why do everyone think I am someone who I am not?! ...I mean, not everyone, you and Tails...she-" "Anita." "Anita said I was..." "Nikki." "Nikki, and Tails said I transform this other guy that looks like me. And does not know Tails and runs away." I look down feeling weird, then in that moment, transformed back to myself. "Whe-where am I?" I questioned, "Little brother!" She hugged me tightly. "Uhh...you can get off of me!" I breathed out heavily and hugged back softly. "Who are you? Wait, are you that guy I meet and couple of weeks ago?" I questioned this time. "Yes! And Just a second ago you was Sonic, my best buddy!" "Oh my gosh! Can we get off the Sonic guy for right now and think what we can do now and hide from Eggman!" I hold my little sister. "Hello?" We heard a voice behind us. "Hello, and are you guys lost?" A older squirrel said has she holds hands with three younger Mobians, about Nikki's age, 12 years old." "No, we are hiding from Eggman!" Anita cried, "We are too." The Chipmunk/squirrel said nervously. " I am princess Sally Acorn, and this is my best friends, Rotor and Antoine." Rotor is a purple Walrus and Antoine is a coyote. "The tracker said this is the place, the hideout." mentioned Rotor, "Uh, this place..." Tails explained that Sonic 'Nikki' and him had to find a place for themselves, but they found this place with no one living in it, so they live in the 'hideout'.

"I have to put a shield around this place." mentioned Rotor, "You want to come with me Nikki?" polled Rotor, "Uhh...sure..." Nikki proclaimed. They walked about a 1/2 a mile, so they would be safe from Eggman. "Sir Charles made this from the wars before, a generation back. When he was younger." "Oh, so that's why you know my name." I added, "Did he get-" "Captured, sadly yes." Rotor answered. I cried, knowing my uncle was being robotosized...then I remembered that my parents, Eimi, and his best friend Little John. "I know, my family is getting robotosized as well." Rotor said sadly. They got to their destination, "Right here Rotor" The tracker said, "It talks?" I asked, "Yes, Sally's father gave it to her before we left for safety." He puts down the shield machine and before he goes and presses the button, "Halt, you are under arrest!"

"No! Heeeeelllllp!" We cried. My heart was pounding, my blood was moving through my veins faster as the robots came closer to us! I transformed once again! But when I did at the same time the laser from the robots hit my head. Then I remembered. That I am not just Sonic. I am Nikki.

**Arthur's Note: So tired, -_- Lol, but I finished it like a boss! :) Soooooo this is part 1 of 'The dreadful past'! :3 This is all the past basically xD**

**Thank you for reading! 3 ~Tiffy :3**


End file.
